


Promise

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton decides to get some cleaning done! But when he finds something he wasn't supposed to, he gets worried for his boyfriend who is late to come home.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was transferred from tumblr it was based off the prompt 'you make everyday worth living.' The tags make it sound really angsty, it's not that bad, I just want to be careful.

All season are a great time to clean, not just Spring! Well that's Patton's mindset anyway, as he started his 'Spring' cleaning in the middle of September.

Autumn was nice, but it was always a little bittersweet, the trees burst with beautiful colors! Reds, oranges, yellow, but... Patton's boyfriend, Logan, was a high school teacher. Fall was a busy time for him. Early mornings and late nights scattered his schedule.

Patton was going to suprise him! Logan loved organization, so a clean house would be wonderful to come home to! Logan would love it.

Patton got to their bedroom last. It was later in the day, and Patton thought he problobly had a hour or so before Logan got back. Their bookshelves, although they were the apple of Logan's eye (after the one on his desk at school!) They were a mess.

Patton started to take books of the shelf, however halfway through, a book Patton didn't recognize appeared in his hands. Patton turned it over in his hands looking for a label, so he knew where to put it, however nothing turned up.

Curious, Patton open the book to the last page, thinking maybe it would be a summary. However, Logan's handwriting was scralled all over the pages, and although he didn't mean to, Patton started reading.

_Life is futile. My existence is unimportant. I am not needed. I am not required._

In pure horror Patton kept reading.

_I promise I will remove myself from the universe. Less carbon emissions. It will be better for the Earth. My students don't need me. They can find another, more capable teacher. If I am removed, the Earth will move on. It will be a simple solution. _

With shaking hands Patton dropped the book. It clattered onto the ground, as a quivering hand covered Patton's mouth.

Logan... no... he... Patton struggled to put thoughts together as he scrambled for his phone. It was four pm. Where was Logan? He should be home by now. Patton checked his messages, hearing Logan's voice in his ear, _be rational_. However he had no messages from Logan.

Patton frantically called Logan.

'Come on' Patton silently begged, 'Pick up! Come on!'

The call skipped straight to voicemail. Patton hung up without leaving a message. The cleaning was long forgotten, as he started pacing the living room floor, calling his boyfriend over and over.

Eventually Patton gave up. He had been trying to call him for a couple hours, and although he didn't know how many calls he had sent, it was useless. Patton collapsed onto the couch, burying his head and his hands.

An intense hopelesness overtook him. Had he not done enough to show Logan he was loved? Was his life ever going to be the same?

Desperate sobs racked his body. How could he live without Logan? What was he going to do...

A gentle touch on Patton's back caused him to turn around.

Logan sat behind Patton his hand gently rested on Patton's back. Concern was written on his face.

"Patton?" Logan gently asked, "Is everything alright?"

New tears, no longer of grief flowed down his face. He launched at Logan, pulling him in tight, and holding him close.

"Logan!" Patton cried, "Logan, oh Logan, you're okay. You're alive."

"Indeed," Logan replied. "Was I not alive?"

Patton got off him, and looked off to the side.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. I was cleaning the bookshelf out, and I found it. If I had known it was your journal, I wouldn't have read it, but I didn't know where to put it! I'm sorry."

Logan stared at Patton in confusion for a couple of minutes, "My... My journal?" Suddenly his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "Oh, Patton I have not kept a journal since we started dating."

"What?" Patton said in disbelief, as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"You must have found my old notebook. I thought I had thrown those out years ago." Logan murmured seemingly to himself.

"But you arrived home so late! I thought you were... It said you were going to..." Patton trailed off, and looked away.

Logan grabbed Patton's hands before pulling him into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Patton. I have not been suicidal since we started dating. You... You make everyday worth living."

Logan pulled back, "I am sorry I worried you. I'm afraid my phone died so I did not receive any messages you might have sent."

Logan smiled gently, "I should have told you I would be running late today."

Patton looked at him in confusion, the pain he experienced only minutes before, was lost to the moment. "What were you even doing? It took you what? Three, four hours?"

Logan took a deep breath, "Ah. Um well I was going to wait, however I do not think that would be wise anymore."

Logan took Patton's hands in his. "Patton, you kept me alive, if you read the entry I believe you did, that was the same day we met. It... You saved me. You are my reason to live. I do not wish to lose you."

Logan got off the couch, pulling out a beautiful blue velvet box. "I love you so much Patton. I have not been happier in my life than these last six years, and you know I'm not one for extravagant gestures, however I... this feel right."

Logan took a deep breath in before smiling and asking, "Patton will... will you marry me?" Logan opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a stunning blue gemstone, constellations were dotted around the band.

For the third time Patton's eyes were no longer dry, but this was not grief or relief. This was joy. "Yes!" Patton cried, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Through his own watery eyes Patton could barely make out Logan's face, but he thought he saw tears welling up in Logan's.

Logan slipped the ring onto Patton's finger, before pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you." Logan murmured into his ear.

Patton giggled, "I love you too Lo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you ever want to prompt me, or read some of them that I forget to or just don't transfer over here, follow me on tumblr! @thesentientmango 
> 
> <3


End file.
